The Note
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Edward wrote down all his feelings for Bella in a note. He has never had the courage to give it to her. But what happens when Bella finds it? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

_Bella, Beautiful Bella... What am I to do? I didn't expect that I'll fall this fast. The minute I met you my whole world turned upside down. As each day passed that I have known you, it's getting harder to try to hide my feelings. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. Do you feel the same way for me? What am I to do? I'm sorry; I didn't fall for you on purpose. But every time you laughed, every time you smiled, every time I caught the twinkle in your eyes, I just couldn't stop myself anymore. Sometimes I wonder why it's you. With many friends around me, I always wonder why it's you. Do you know how hard it is loving a friend who you can't even tell what you are truly feeling? I asks always ask myself; if you knew about how I felt for you would you accept it? If you can't accept my feelings I don't think I will be able to take not having you in my life. Words can't even describe how I feel for you Bella. I don't have it in me to lose you. That's why I can't tell you how I feel. Every fiber of my being screams at me to tell you... but I can't... knowing of the great risk. I would rather have you as my friend than not having you in my life. I love you so much Bella. I love you so so much. Even if I can't tell you in person... I want to say I love you, very very much. My beautiful Bella…_

Gah! I'm so pathetic! Actually writing everything I feel in a note which I know I will never have the courage to give Bella. I've been having this note for almost 3 month now, just trying to get enough courage to give it to Bella. I see her almost every day in school, but I just can't seem to give it to her. I get nervous and start thinking of all the possible outcomes. One that seems to always pop into my head is the outcome of her rejecting me. That thought crosses my mind every time I think of giving it to her. It's what's actually keeping me from giving this letter to her. I've known her since the beginning of sophomore, and that day I met this beautiful person is still fresh in my head.

_Flashback_

First day of school and Mr. Banner is trying to teach us something. I mean who actually does that in the very first day of the year? I tried blocking him out because honestly, I already knew all of this. I mean who possibly can't know this?

I completely block him out and start thinking of my family's next camping trip. We haven't gone in a while since there has never been a nice day here in Forks. I saw the weather forecast and it seems like there might be great days coming soon.

I came out of musings when there was a sudden bang. Mr. Banner and everyone looked as the door opened and in comes walking this petite brown haired girl.

"And who might you be to be interrupting my class?" ask Mr. Banner to the very red faced girl.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here and I kind of got lost." Replies the girl in a very quite voice.

"Very well. Let's find you a place to sit."

And I knew it would be next to me because it was the only seat left empty.

"Ah there by Mr. Cullen. Edward raise your hand." And I did as told.

Isabella came and sat next to me. She turned towards me and with a bright smile says "Hey if you don't already know I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

I turn towards her and say "Well if you also don't already know I'm Edward Cullen, nice to met you."

_End Flashback_

At that time I really didn't know how important Bella would be in my life. It has been exactly 2 years since we met, and we have became really great friends. She even has my sister, Alice, as her best friend, so I see her often. It's our first day of senior year, and I really hope Bella is in one of my classes this year again. I quickly stuffed the cricked note back in my pocket as I see Emmett and Jasper coming towards me.

"Hey there Eddie!" Screams Emmett.

"Hey Edward" Jasper greets me.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Even though these two were my best friends, we really didn't get to see each other during the summer because everyone was so busy. Emmett with his training for football and Jasper with his work.

"Still haven't given her the note have you Eddie"

I guess I haven't hidden the note fast enough before they could see it.

"Man Eddie you should just grow some balls and give it to her already. I know she likes you too so what's the use of not telling each other?"

Emmett and Jasper both know that I've been in love with Bella since the end of sophomore year. They always told me she liked me too, but I never really saw it. She treats me the way she treats all of her other friends, so I doubt she likes me.

"I have to agree on Emmett on this one man. You are seriously being pathetic in not giving it to her already." Jasper adds to try to convince me to give it to her.

"I'll give it to her when I'm ready guys"

"Sure sure, and by that time she will already be taken away by all of those drooling boys always following her." Emmet says.

"Edward it's our last year of high school. The least you can do is actually tell Bella how you feel."

"I promise I'll tell her when I'm ready" And as I say that, the bells start ringing, signaling the beginning of class.

"Hey man I'll see you in class"

"Bye Edward."

I say bye to Emmett and Jasper and think of when I'll actually be ready. It's been a long time since I've kept my feeling, and I think their right. I have to tell Bella how I feel before she gets snatched up by any of those other guys. I made up my mind and decided to tell Bella soon. My classes came and passed, and I found out that I have Calculus and lunch with Bella.

I stayed after school for a little while to wait for Alice to finish whatever she had to do. I wait for her at the door and notice that Bella was with her too. A smile comes to my face as I see Bella laughing at something Alice said.

"Hey ladies. About time you guys came. I was getting worried; I thought your teacher ate you or something." I joked at them.

"Oh Edward were here already, so stop complaining." Alice replies back.

"Oh sorry for keeping you Edward. If I knew you were waiting for us I would have hurried Alice from decorating her locker." And my beautiful angel smiles apologetically to me.

"It's alright. But I think we should better go before they kick us out."

As I lead them to the car, it suddenly started to rain. We run to the car. All of us were soaked and laughing. We stopped finally and Alice gasps.

"Edward turn around and don't look! Give me you sweater please."

I do as Alice says, and when she tells me I could finally look back, Bella was blushing, wearing my sweater.

She laughs nervously and says "Bad day to wear white huh…"

I finally understood and turned back in my seat blushing. I finally calmed down and turned my car on. I dropped Bella home and let her keep my sweater.

"I promise I'll give it back ok Edward?"

"It's ok Bella. I think you should go and change before you get sick."

Bella runs to her porch and waves bye to us. I drive off her house and I could see Alice smirking at me.

"You wanted to see her without your sweater on didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice"

"Oh I know you do. Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"It's not as easy as that Alice."

"Ugh Edward your too stubborn for you own good!" Alice screamed.

We finally reached the house and I have never been happier to get back in my bed. People keep telling me to tell her but it's harder that it seems. I go to the piano room and play some music to help me from thinking about it for a while.

BPOV

I walk inside my room completely soaked and embarrassed. I was just glad Alice noticed what happened before Edward did. I would have died of mortification if he saw. I decided to take a shower, so I put Edward's sweater on my bed.

As I'm in the shower I think of that gorgeous man I just saw. I think I fell in love with Edward since the moment we sat next to each other in Chemistry class. I have never had the courage to tell him, because face it; he is so out of my league. He is so gorgeous with his striking green eyes, pouty lips, and his bronze hair. He looked like he came of a modeling catalog. And there just me, plain old brown haired brown eyed girl. I would never looked be able to be with him. So many pretty girls like him, and he would obviously pick them over me. Even Tanya, one of the prettiest girls in school like him. What chance do I have against that goddess?

Taking myself out of my pity party, I got out of the shower and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and decided to put Edward's sweater in a safe place. As I picked it up, a folded paper comes out of it.

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think. I really want to know!! Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

* * *

BPOV

Should I open it?

No that's invading his privacy!

But I really want to know what it is.

He'll be mad if you open it without permission.

But it's just waiting for me to open it.

Ugh I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself. But I really just want to open it. I mean it can't be that important right? If it was, Edward wouldn't just leave it in his sweater.

Man I can't believe I'm trying to come up with an excuse to open someone's note.

.........

................

..............

The stupid note is just screaming me to open it!

I mean he won't notice if it's just opened once right?

Decision made, I picked up the note from my bed. I slowly open it making sure I don't leave any extra wrinkles on the paper. I finally have the paper fully opened and I stare at the words.

_Hey sexy Edward it's me Lauren _

_Wanna come with to dinner and a movie? Call me when you can. You got my number! _

3_ Lauren _

Only Edward gets asked out on a date the first day of school. And it has to be Lauren, a pretty but extremely evil girl. Will he go out on the date? I mean I know he doesn't like her type but what if he goes out with her? Ugh I can't believe this still bothers me. Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't care about who he goes out with? Didn't I promise myself I would have him in my life no matter what, even if it's forever staying his friend?

I know I was going to get hurt loving him, but I always thought I could take it, so I can have him by my side. Edward is just so handsome that every single girl that he ever met had a crush on him. I learned to accept it.

Well I tried to accept it. It was especially hard to accept the fact that he could date any girl he wanted, during our sophomore year. I learned that I was in love with him then, and he was always surrounded by so many girls, it was extremely hard for me then. He gave out so many mixed signals to me. He hugs me and tells me what a great girl I am one time, then the next, he is telling me that I'm forever going to be his friend.

There was this one particular time when he made me have so much hope. I thought he could have liked me back, but it was just me reading too much into the things he did. It was the day I was going to tell him I liked him, and there was a little movie watching in Alice's house.

_Flashback_

"I don't understand why we can't just go and watch a movie in the theater Alice."

"Oh Bella it's just more convenient this way. After watching the movie Rosalie, Angela, and you sleep over right after. And Edward's going to be here too you know."

Alice knew that I liked her brother since the beginning of the year. She promised me she wouldn't tell him but she keeps pushing me to tell him. I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet.

"Come on everyone lets all go to the living! Everything's set up! Time to watch a movie!" Alice yelled

We all decided to watch a scary movie, and Alice went and got the movie, _Room 1408_. It was the only horror movie that Alice found available in the move rental place so we decided to just watch it. Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Edward, And I were here to watch the movie.

As everyone settled down their own spots, Edward came and sat next to me.

"Well it seems it's us two left to sit next to each other" Edward smirked at me.

I looked around and saw that Alice and Jasper were sitting in the couch, Emmet sitting on the chair with Rosalie on his lap, and Angela and Ben took the last couch. I looked back at Edward and smiled as I made room for him. He sat down next to me and we talked a little bit what we thought the movie will be about.

Throughout the movie I screamed and was totally scared, I was so into the movie, and so was Edward. He noticed I was clenching my hands too tightly, and he asked if I was ok.

"Hey Bella you know I'm right here, so if you need someone to hold onto…" and he left his offer stand and I gladly took it. I held onto his arm for the whole movie. When a particular scary part came, he always put his arm around me. Before I knew it, the movie finally ended.

Alice turned on the lights and asked everyone if we wanted to watch another movie. Everyone agreed and so did I, because I wanted to feel Edward's arms around me again. Alice was about to pick out another movie when Edward started to get up.

"Sorry guys but I have to go to sleep early. Got a date with Jessica tomorrow and I don't want to be sleepy on my date. Night guys." And he walked back upstairs to his room.

I suddenly didn't want to watch anymore. All I wanted to do was go to my room and cry. I mean one time his holding me, giving me hope that he can like me, then the next he tells me he has a date? What is that all about? Alice sensing my change of mood told everyone that Edward was right and it would be good to turn it early. She made up the excuse of the sleepover that we girls were having. Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were saying goodbye. Rosalie decided it was still too early to stay home decided to hang out with Emmett a bit more.

So it was just Alice, Angela, and I left. Alice took me to her room and told me to spill. I told her and Angela everything, about how I was finally going to tell Edward, and us cuddling, and how I felt about his date. They listened to me cry and were just there to help me feel better.

_End Flashback_

"Bella I'm home! I brought pizza, come on let's eat." I heard Charlie call out to me.

I put the note back in his sweater and wiped away my tears.

EPOV

I raced up my room trying to avoid my sister's interrogation. I really didn't want more people pushing me to tell Bella I was in love with her. I needed to find the right time first. Maybe I should tell her when she shows sighs in possibly liking me back?

Ugh I'm being such a coward!

I feel my phone start to vibrate and see Lauren calling. I answered and I hear her calling me with the name I hated the most.

"Hey Eddie! Did you get my note?"

"Note? What note?"

"You still haven't seen it?"

"No. What are you talking about Lauren?"

"Well I slipped a note in your sweater." Crap, the sweater that Bella has right now.

"Why would you do that? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Well I thought it was cuter if I did it this way."

"What did it say anyway?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me." No! What if Bella sees that?

"Lauren! Why would you do that! How many times did I already tell you I don't see you that way!" I screamed at her, frustrated on what Bella will think of it. Surely she doesn't think I'll go out with Lauren right?

"But Edward I just wanted to try..." Lauren says, a bit scared of my screaming.

Feeling guilty for screaming at her, I decided to apologize. I mean it's not like she knew that Bella was going to have my sweater, which means she might read her note.

I said goodbye to her and went down to eat some dinner. I really hope that Bella doesn't read that note. It's note the note I want her to read.

* * *

Turns out its not the note... Well please review guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

BPOV

By the beginning of the next day, I was feeling better you could say. Well more like sensible I guess. Last night was a very emotionally night for me. My emotions were so out of control last night that I actually considered ripping that piece of paper before Edward could read it. But some sense come to me and knew that even if I did rip it, there was some way Edward would find out and what would have I said?

I really didn't want to reveal my feelings that way. Over ripping a stupid note that Lauren made. Not my way of telling the Edward I am in love with him. So I decided when I came to school I would calmly give Edward his sweater with the note in it, and pretend I didn't see anything. That's how I got through the past few months anyway. Pretend. Pretending things were ok and that I was ok. I think I have mastered it by how many times a week I had to do it.

………………

I got to school with my old reliable and parked my car as far away from all the other shiny cars. I had class as usual, and in the first class that I shared with Edward, was when I gave him his sweater back. I acted thankful, and gave him his sweater with the note with a smile. I turned back to my seat and pretended to listen to the teacher. I really couldn't bring myself to look at Edward while he found the note. I didn't want to know if he was happy about her asking him out, so the whole day I just tried to be with him less. I didn't really remember much of what has happened, but the scenarios that came up on how Edward acted towards the note.

EPOV

Morning was probably the most nerve racking part of the day. I didn't even think of school, but on how Bella will act towards me. When the first class we had together finally came, I felt like a nervous mess. But, it all went well I guess. She smiled at me and said thank you. It didn't even seem like she read the note. Or maybe the note fell before she got my sweater?

I checked the left pocket first and there wasn't a note there. Hopes high, I checked the right pocket, and the hope plummeted down. I felt a piece of paper which I assumed was the note Lauren gave me. I quickly opened it to check how bad I must have looked to Bella if she read it.

Sexy Edward?

What the hell??!?

She calls me Sexy Edward??

I decided it wasn't all that bad except for the sexy Edward thing. I mean who was she to give me a pet name?!?!

……….

…….

Ok I was clearly overacting again, but give me some credit. The whole morning I had been on my toes, and now I felt such relief that I needed to vent out a little. I guess if Bella did see the note it wouldn't be my worst nightmare.

I was feeling a little happy with the outcome of the note, but somehow I got the feeling that Bella was sort of ignoring me maybe? Well not ignoring me, more like not really… ummm… well she wasn't….

Ok well she was ignoring me the whole day, I wonder why though?

Maybe she saw the note?

But it wasn't such a bad thing right? I mean she knew I wasn't going to say yes anyway.

But how would you feel if you found a note asking Bella out and calling her sexy?

I guess I would be extremely pissed wanting to know where the guy is so I can yell at him and scare him a bit.

No you wouldn't do that, especially knowing Bella would be mad at you.

Hm… You're right..

I think I'm officially crazy, having a whole conversation about Bella in my head? Totally crazy. Maybe I should call Bella to see if she did see the note.

I called Bella that night and with a somewhat awkward conversation; I found out that she didn't read it. She even told me she didn't know a note was in my sweater. I even asked her if she was ignoring me, and she told me I was just thinking too much. She said she was just paying attention to what we were learning. I believed and my mind was at peace. I finally started my blasted homework that some teachers assigned on the 2nd day of school. Crazy teachers to assigning homework on the second day.

BPOV

For a whole month nothing really exciting happened after the whole note thing. I mean sure we got a bit closer, but more on the friendship level. I found out that he didn't go on the date with Lauren, which made me extremely happy.

There were times in the month when I actually wanted to tell him that I liked him. I didn't want to outright say "I love you" because I thought that was too fast. And if he rejected my "I like you" I think it would hurt less than rejecting my "I love you"…..

Well I thought it would. My mind just had some really weird logic in it. I continued to think about my relationship with Edward when I heard a honk outside my house. I knew it was Alice because we forced me to go shopping with her. I hurried out the dork and to her car.

"Took you long enough"

"Well sorry Alice, for your information, some of us actually don't like shopping. "

"Well we're not only doing some shopping silly, were getting ourselves pampered."

"Pampered? Like how?"

"Oh some manicures and pedicures and maybe a makeover for us."

"Alice I'm not getting any of those." In a tone I know she knew I meant business.

"You have to. Or else I'll tell my brother all about your secret."

"You won't!" I looked at her horrified.

"Oh believe me I will. You two need to tell she other your feelings soon, and if not I will."

"What feelings… He doesn't like me."

"Uh huh... Keep telling yourself that girl."

Threatened by her threat, I complied and got a makeover. It wasn't such a drastic change that I thought Alice would o. It was simple and said "enhanced my beauty". Her words not mine.

My usually limp straight hair was layered and had added side bangs. She also got me to wear tight fitting jeans and a camisole with a little open sweater to put on top. It wasn't such a drastic change and I was happy for it. I had to admit I looked pretty good.

After shopping for what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided to go home. She said I needed to go to come to her house first to show Edward how pretty I looked.

Thinking that I looked pretty good I agreed. I mean who doesn't want the love of their life to see them as pretty even if it's just a little bit?

So we headed for her house. I was fidgeting a bit, fixing my hair and trying to make myself look as good as possible.

"Don't worry Bella you already very beautiful" Alice said as she noticed me fixing myself.

"Edward will be speechless once he sees how hot you look" And I didn't even notice but we were finally here. She winked at me and got her bags from her car. She went and opened the door and called out for Edward.

I saw him walking down the steps.

"Hey Alice what do you-"

And he stops talking after he looks at me.

EPOV

Holy Hell. I think I died and gone to heaven because there is an angel right in front of me. Bella had something done to her hair and was wearing an innocent looking, but very sexy outfit. It fit all her curves and I couldn't stop staring at her. I finally looked at her face and was mesmerized by her lips. It seemed so pouty that I just wanted to pull her to me and ravish her mouth. She was a goddess.

I knew my mouth was open and I couldn't stop staring into her eyes.

"Glad you like what I did for Bella" and that's what seemed to get me out of my transfixed state.

Alice smirked at me and left making some excuse of putting all of her clothes in her closet.

I still continued to stare at Bella until she finally spoke.

"Um.. I look ok right?" she asked nervously with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah um… you.. look… you look… fantastic." Out came my very smooth answer.

She bit her lip while looking at me from under her lashes and I couldn't hold it anymore. I needed to tell this beautiful girl how I felt before she gets taken away by any of those other guys. Mind set, I decided to give her the note.

* * *

Well heres chapter 3!!! please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

BPOV

Wow. That day has been a great day. When Alice gave me a total makeover, Edward started to play more attention to me. And he even said I looked fantastic! We watched a movie, and every time I turned to Edward I always caught him staring at me with a glazed look. One of the best days ever!

But all things must come to an end, and I had to go home. I had to finish my homework and be ready for school on Monday. I could barely concentrate on anything but my time with Edward. So I did what I can of my homework and went to sleep, ready for Monday.

Monday when I would see Edward again.

EPOV

It's Monday.

It's Monday!

Time to give Bella the note. Should I give it to her in the morning or should I give it to her at the end of the day? How would she act? Would she like it? Does she feel the same as me?

So many questions had been coming to my head. I couldn't even pay attention to any of my classes. I was just making so many scenarios in my head on the outcome.

The thought that she wouldn't feel the same way come to my head, and I hesitated every time, I thought of it. So, I pushed that thought out of my head, because I know that was what has caused me to not tell her in the first place.

"Edward, why so quite man?" Emmett asked me as we were walking to our 6th period together.

I decided to tell him the truth and see what he would think of it.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel about her. I'm going to give her my note afterschool."

"Finally man! You two have seriously needed to get together . I mean you both liked each other for a long time and neither of you had the balls to say anything."

"You think she likes me too?" I asked him.

"Of course, everyone of our friends could tell how you two felt for each other. The only ones who didn't know were you too."

"I hope your right Emmett. I don't want to lose my friendship with her if it turns out bad."

"Dude whenever we hang out, Bella is always looking at you when you aren't looking at her. Truthfully, everyone is getting tired of both of your secret glances. If you wouldn't tell her soon, Jasper, Alice, or I would have done it for you."

"Wait Alice knows I like her too?"

"Well duh Eddie. You are so obvious when it comes to Bella. And Alice also knows that Bella feels the same way for you."

"Thanks Emmett. I really hope it turns out well."

And we took our seats as out teacher came in. I felt better about giving Bella my note after talking to Emmett. I just hope it all turns out well.

BPOV

I wonder what was wrong with Edward. In our classes that we had together, he didn't seem into anything. It seemed like there was a lot in his mind. In all the classes I had with him, he had that same look, and immediately left the class to go to his next.

I really didn't understand what was wrong. I went through my classes just as usual. And if it couldn't get any worse, I had a project to do. With Mike Newton of all people.

We decided to get an early start with the project, so we were going to my place today. Meaning I cant hang out with Alice… or see Edward.

"So Bella we're hanging out today right?"

"Yes, Mike we're going to work on our project."

"After were done, you want to go on a date with me?" he said with a huge grin.

Mike really wasn't bad. I mean he was very persistent and extremely flirty, but he is a great person too. He wasn't bad looking either. He was pretty cute with his boyish face and beautiful blue eyes. I probably would have said yes to him, if I didn't already have someone in my heart.

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't right now."

"Oh ok… How about next time?" He asks with a hopeful smile.

"I'll see Mike but don't get your hopes up ok?" I tell him, not completely rejecting him.

"Oh ok Bella. So I'll meet you at your locker after school right?"

"Yes Mike. I'll see you then." I told him as I walked out of the classroom. I have one more class to go before I this day finally ends.

EPOV

I have on more class to go before I can give her the note. I plan to give it to her at her locker, just because I know she always stops there after her classes.

"So I see you holding that your note. Are you finally going to give it to Bella?"

None other than Alice asks. I forgot my sister was in this class.

"Yes Alice. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel."

"Ah!! Finally! It's been so long since you two like each other but you guys never told each other!" Alice screams with excitement.

"I know Alice. I just hope everything turns out well and I'm not too late in telling her my feelings. I hope she returns them as well."

"Don't worry too much about it Edward. I know it'll turn out fine. You guys are going to be a great couple!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks Alice."

And the teacher finally came to class. The whole class was dragging on and I felt like it would never end. I keep thinking that after this class ends, I would finally let my secret out. This class just needs to finish!

When I think I was finally going to lose my mind, I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my books and my note and was racing towards Bella's locker. I rounded the corner and heard her laughing. She was with Mike Newton and I only heard part of their conversation because of the noise in the hallway.

"…so I'll be over you house….Its going to be great… together… date?"

Was all I heard. They were going out?!?! Together?!?! Their a couple!?!?

So many things were going through my mind as I saw her laughing with that awful Mike Newton. He didn't deserve her! She is way too good for him! Why is she going out with him?

Alice and Emmett were wrong… She doesn't like me back…

I turned around and ran as fast as I can. I heard Bella calling after me, but I just ran. I didn't want to hear it from her how she was going out with Mike. I bumped into someone and all of my books fell down. I picked it up as fast as I can and ran to my car. Trying to keep myself from crying.

I closed the door and drove home ignoring how stupid I felt. How stupid it was for me to assume that she liked me. I mean what would Alice and Emmett know? I just need to go home right know.

BPOV

Mike and I were talking about doing our project together, when he asked me out on a date again. Of course I said made up an excuse and told him I'm not ready yet. I turned around and I see Edward with what seemed like a very depressed look. He turns around and runs and I call after him. I see him bump into a student and drop all of his stuff. He picks up his books and runs down the exit. I stop at the place he dropped his books and I notice that he forgot to get a piece of paper. I picked it up and notice that it says "To Bella at the front."

I wonder what this could be. I turn around to go back to Mike, and stuffed the note in my pocket.

* * *

** Here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters

* * *

EPOV

After finally calming down from my little dramatic breakdown, I finally got out of the house. I was blaming Alice and Emmett for something that wasn't even their fault. I mean they were just encouraging me to finally confess my feeling for Bella after all these years.

And I feel more like an idiot because I based everything on the tiny pieces of conversation I heard from Bella and Mike. They probably were not even going out right? Right?

Ok who am I kidding? I'm just trying to convince myself that I still have a chance with Bella and that she still might have feelings for me too.

I need to take a shower and calm myself. Showers always seemed to clear my head and I really need that right now. So many scenarios were going through my mind on what Mike would be doing to my precious Bella at her house. Ugh I really need to shower.

So after my head is all clear now after my calming shower, my book bag caught my attention. I still remember that I had homework, so I better get to that now before I forget later.

……

……

Ok working on my homework is a bad idea. I mean how I could I when all I could think of is Bella? Of what she could possibly be doing with Mike right now.

Maybe I shouldn't have decided to give her the note. I mean I wouldn't have heard that stupid conversation if I didn't. I could still go on thinking that she was still free. But no. I had to be impatient and try to give her that note.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen that note in a while. I need to hide that before anyone sees it.

I opened my book bag pocket and it wasn't there.

I opened all of the pockets and it wasn't there.

I looked through all of my clothes and it wasn't there.

Almost completely turned my whole room upside down, but it still wasn't there.

I was really growing nervous. What if someone found it? That note has all of my deepest feeling for Bella in it. No one is supposed to read it but her.

Oh god what if Bella found it?

No no no no no no no no.

This is not happening to me. I ran down the stairs, hoping beyond hope that I dropped it in my car. I finally made it outside and within seconds, I had the door opened to my Volvo. I searched to every nook and cranny and it was no there!

"GODDAMMIT!" I screamed out. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Alice looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Edward? What the hell happened?" she asked me.

And I blew up. I couldn't take it anymore. This has got to be the worst day of my life. So I screamed at Alice, telling her how she was wrong and how Bella was going out with Mike and how I couldn't confess to her and now how I can't find my note.

"Bella going out with Mike?"

"That's not the point Alice. The point is Bella doesn't feel the same for me and this has got to be the fucking worst day of my life."

"No I meant how did you get the stupid idea that Bella would be going out with that douchebag Mike Newton?"

"Because I heard some of their conversation about going to her house and a date and everything." I confessed sadly to her. And to add to my misery, she actually started laughing.

"My god… Edward… Stupid…" was all I could understand from her. She was laughing so hard I could barely understand anything she said.

"What the hell Alice? I'm feeling miserable here and all you could do is laugh?" I yelled at her, now angry.

She finally stopped laughing and wiped away some of the tears on her eyes.

"Edward sometimes you are stupid aren't you. First of all, Bella was with Mike because they were partners for some project and they decided to work on it in Bella's house. Secondly, Mike has been after Bella for a long time and she always says no to him. And thirdly, Bella doesn't like, will never like Mike Newton. She only likes you dummy."

I was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned.

By how stupid I was. Here I was completely miserable about something I wasn't even sure of, when it was completely the opposite of what I thought was happening.

Now not only did I completely make a fool out of myself, but I lost my note. My note that has all of my feelings written on it. And big chance was that Bella found it since she was running after me. And stupid me put "To Bella Swan" in the front of the note.

I don't want her to find out how I was feeling because she found my note. I wanted to be there when she reads it after I give it to her.

Fuck.

This day sucks.

BPOV

"So still no to that date Bella?" Mike asks me for like the 10th time.

"No Mike. I already told you I don't date yet." Is my lame excuse. Well it is true; I don't date yet, unless it's Edward.

Mike and I finally almost finished our project, so it was time for him to go home. I finally got him to leave the door, as he left I sighed, really confused on how Edward was acting. He just left while I was calling after him. I mean what was that about?

Ugh too tired to worry about that now. I really need a shower. After having to deal with mike for a whole 4 hours, I think I desire some relaxing time.

As I start taking off my clothes, a piece of paper fell out. I looked at it, confused on what it was, until I remembered that it was something Edward dropped when he was running from me.

Should I open it? I mean he didn't hand it to me, so maybe it wasn't for me?

But it does say it was for me.

Eh what the hell, I should open it. I opened the note gingerly, afraid on what it says. But I was completely stunned on what was written on it.

_Bella, Beautiful Bella... What am I to do? I didn't expect that I'll fall this fast. The minute I met you my whole world turned upside down. As each day passed that I have known you, it's getting harder to try to hide my feelings. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. Do you feel the same way for me? What am I to do? I'm sorry; I didn't fall for you on purpose. But every time you laughed, every time you smiled, every time I caught the twinkle in your eyes, I just couldn't stop myself anymore. Sometimes I wonder why it's you. With many friends around me, I always wonder why it's you. Do you know how hard it is loving a friend who you can't even tell what you are truly feeling? I asks always ask myself; if you knew about how I felt for you would you accept it? If you can't accept my feelings I don't think I will be able to take not having you in my life. Words can't even describe how I feel for you Bella. I don't have it in me to lose you. That's why I can't tell you how I feel. Every fiber of my being screams at me to tell you... but I can't... knowing of the great risk. I would rather have you as my friend than not having you in my life. I love you so much Bella. I love you so so much. Even if I can't tell you in person... I want to say I love you, very very much. My beautiful Bella…_

I just stared at the note and only one thing was going through my head

Edward Cullen Loves Me Too

* * *

Omg Bella finally knows! Please review. Your reviews make me want to update sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters

* * *

BPOV

After I calmed myself down from hyperventilation, I thought about what I was going to do. The boy I've loved for almost four years loves me back. How the hell is a girl suppose to think straight after finding that out?

I looked at the note and read it again, still not believing what was written there. Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous guy loves me. ME!

I feel my excitement shoot through the roof again and started to jump on the bed. I just couldn't help myself! This has got to be the best feeling ever.

Alice! I have to tell Alice this! I jumped down the bed, almost spraining my ankle. I almost forgot how accident prone I was. Damn love really makes people forget things! I grabbed my cell phone and called Alice, impatient for her to pick up her phone.

"Ello Hello!" I heard her answer and all I could do was scream like a little school girl.

"Bella? What is wrong with you? Are you trying to break my eardrums or something?" She asked sounding pretty irritated. Her irritation didn't really bother me and nothing could get my mood sour.

"Alice I just got a note…from Edward!" I did everything I could not to scream that out to her. The other line was silent and I was about to say something when I heard a shriek.

"You found his letter? Oh my god! Thank goodness you finally know! Come over here right now and tell him immediately you feel the same way! You know what, I'm coming right now to bring you here so you better be ready by the time I'm there! Hurry up! Bye!" And Alice hung up on me. I just continued to stare at the phone and felt just a bit... shocked.

Why does it seem as if Alice is more excited about this than I am? I just shrugged and put the phone away, my focus is now on what clothes to wear. I need to find something great to wear when I'm going to see Edward.

EPOV

I heard a shriek coming from I Alice's room, and I got up from the couch. I was just about to knock on her door, to see if she was alright and the door banged open. Alice raced out with a huge grin on her face.

She ran to the door and screamed out "Eddie you are so going to love my surprise for you! Don't you dare go anywhere and wait for me!"

I looked at my hand, still poised to knock on her door. That girl really has some serious problems. I signed and walked back down to the living room.

APOV

I called Bella as soon as I was outside her house. She answered right after the third ring with a hello and I just screamed at her to get out of the house right now. I hung with, bouncing slightly from all this excitement! Finally! I can have Bella as my sister-in-law!

Bella came running down her porch, and I was almost afraid she would trip on the way to the car, but she managed just fine. As soon as she got in and buckled her seatbelt, I pulled out of her driveway, heading back home.

"God Alice I'm so nervous! How am I going to tell him I love him back?" Bella fidgeted on her seat. Sometimes she worries way too much on such silly details!

"Why not just tell him you found his note and tell him that you feel the same way as well?" I stated the obvious. She looked at me, still nervous.

"Will it really be that easy? Should really just get straight to the point like that Alice?"

I just nodded my head, and with a smile, I drove faster, trying to get back home faster and have Bella and Edward together.

EPOV

I heard tires screeching to a stop and I stood up to check on who it might be. By the time I got to the door, it was flung open with Alice dragging a blushing Bella into the house.

She pushed Bella to me and closed the door. Before I could say anything, she ran to the kitchen and left me alone with Bella. She was looking down at the floor and she had the most endearing blush on her cheeks. She looked more beautiful everything I see her.

"Ah…Edward,,, hey." She said quite loudly. Her blush darkened and I could tell she was nervous because she couldn't even meet my eyes. I said hey back at her and led her towards the couch.

"What's up Bella?" I asked casually, trying to find out what was wrong with her. I tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear, because I was blocking my view from her gorgeous face. The blush I loved seeing on her got darker and she started to play with the end of her shirt.

"I ugh… I found something of yours, Edward." She stammered out. I looked at her, confused on what she was talking about. I haven't lost anything recently.

I felt all the blood in my head drain when I remembered. The note. I lost the note.

Oh my god. Did she come to tell me how sorry she is that she can't love me back? Did she come her to reject me of my feels?

I started to panic when I saw her pull out the letter from her pocket. She did not look up at me and just gave me back the note.

Despair washed over, and I knew she came here to reject me, to tell me that I was just a friend and nothing more.

I told myself to accept her decision and just be there for her so I took back the note. As I was putting the note away in my pocket Bella looked back at me.

"Aren't you going to read what I replied back?"

I opened the note so fast, hope filling in me. I looked at the bottom of the page and I saw her hand writing.

_When I opened this note I never expected to that this was what was written on it. Nothing could compare to the shock I felt while I was reading this. When reread everything over again, that shock turned into happiness. I honestly have never felt such happiness before. The man I have loved for almost 4 years loves me back. Edward, this note made me so ecstatic that I wanted to make one that would make you feel the same way as me. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you Edward Cullen._

BPOV

I waited for Edward to react, move, do something! But he just continued to look at the note. I started to get really nervous, ready to blot out of this situation. As I was about to stand up, Edward threw the note aside and held my face. Without a second notice I felt his lips on mine. My mind shut down and all I could do was lose myself in the feelings that Edward evoked. My eyes closed on their own, feeling his lips moving against mine.

After a few more kisses we finally parted, breathing deeply. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were his eyes looking into me. His lips slowly turned into that crooked smile I always loved and he pulled me and held me close to him.

"I love you so much" He whispered to me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too." I replied back and we feel into a peaceful silence just holding into each other. I heard pictures being taken and I looked up to see Alice, looking so giddy with a camera on hand. I loved that girl but she really has bad timing!

Edward groaned, "Alice can you leave us alone for just a few more minutes. I want to be keep her myself for a while. Please leave." Edward tightened his hold on me and I could help but smile. I looked at Alice and saw her pouting. She took a few more shoot at us and turned around.

"You are so ungrateful Edward! You should be thankful for my surprise for you but no! You ask me to leave! And all I was trying to do was capture the moment you two finally confessed so when it's time for you to get married; I'm ready with pictures of you two together. But no, you don't appreciate what your sister is doing for you!" Alice huffed and stomped up the stairs. I looked at Edward and we both just laughed at Alice's antics.

* * *

And they finally confessed their feelings! yay! and hope you guys like the ending of my little short story! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i really didn't know how to proceed with this story. I lost interest in this story for a while but it to have and ending so i hope you guys like it! please review and tell me what you thought of the ending! and thank you so much for reading my story! you guys are amazing!


End file.
